


REDACTED

by Orecon



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: All original - Freeform, Slightly inspired by some details from the original bios, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orecon/pseuds/Orecon
Summary: One off stories about how each operator was approached by Six, different from the ones in their files.The truth.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

He watched the slowly withering corpse of his slain target for days as he barely ate and slept. He had thrown away the katana he had been using for the last two years into the river. He finally was free. And he dreaded it. He slowly heard footsteps approaching. He was fixated on the body up until a hand grabbed his shoulder, and he proceeded to grab it and flip the person onto the ground. It was an African-American woman, in a formal outfit that was ruined by the fall. She dusted herself off and spoke. 

"Top of your class at TMU. A knack for all things technological. Skilled in all kinds of machinery and an expert in drone technology. Tell me. Why are you here?"

He remained silent as she examined the area. Bodies were strewn about. One corpse had half a dozen cuts, another had multiple stab wounds that pierced major arteries. 

"You are a master in the ways of the future and yet you kill like you belong anywhere but the 21st century." She looked back to him after counting a dozen men, seven women, ten swords and nine guns. 

"Why?" she asked him, hand on her holster. 

"What use is it to study countless amounts of days when the world fucks itself over with wars and death and politics? No one will kill them, so I have to. I have no one, because I'm no one, and that makes it easy."

"Then join me. And help me to stop them all."

"But death is constant."

"But is the dealer the same? Join us. A threat is coming, heroes are dying. Join us, or the sun won't rise in your country anymore. This world needs someone to rely on, even when they don't know it."

A minute of silence came after that sentence. Then another. Then yet another. Up until they had been standing amongst the rotting corpses for three hours, weighing out their choices. She stayed because she saw a potential operative in him. She waited. She needed someone with the technical skills he had. He was a valuable asset, someone she could use in black ops missions. He had already erased all evidence of his recent whereabouts and has deceived authorities into believing he was long dead. He knew he was valuable to her. If he wasn't, he'd be in police custody by now, awaiting trial. But yet she stayed. He was smart. He tested her, trying to understand her from her actions, or rather, lack thereof. Her patience meant that she was serious. She wasn't some random government agent. To him, he correctly assumed that she knew more than she was saying. He knew death followed him wherever he went. He knew death would come to all those he engaged in lethal combat against. If this woman was right, the world was in danger. He knew he couldn't be the only one she approached, but that he was valuable to her convinced him that he had to. He had a choice, he could run away or kill her. 

"Call me Echo."

"Of course, Masaru."

She walked away. 

_________End of Masaru_________

The cherry blossoms were in full bloom. The sky was a bright blue populated by the quickly passing white clouds. The grass was greener than she remembered. The river that lay in between the row of trees had some slightly visible pink in them as well as a reflection of the blue fields up above. 

She found the picture inside a small box that survived in the charred remains of her home. 

"You survived of all things…" she looked at the picture as she listened carefully and drew her gun on the woman walking up behind her. She was uneasy at how calm the woman was. This wasn't a normal reaction, and in case she was going to be assaulted, she had the advantage. 

"Madam, I suggest you put the gun down." The lady looked around and chuckled. "This was your home, wasn't it? It's a shame."

She cocked her gun. She remained calm. She aimed for her head. She stood there. 

"Did you do this? Were you one of those 'White Masks'? Tell me before I put a bullet in your brain."

"Those men are my enemies. I'm your ally, if you allow it. I'm putting together a covert group of operatives meant to stop those men from bringing death upon this land and the world."

"How do I trust you?"

"Is one of us dead yet? I'm in a goddamn suit talking to a girl with her gun trained on my upper temple."

She slowly decided to put her gun down and looked back down to the polaroid in her hand. She had lost her entire family because of the White Masks. No one within three blocks survived the series of large explosive detonations. The fires that engulfed the area burned all the bodies. She had to guess who was her father, mother and sister. The explosions broke through all the possible walls. She wondered if they were able to break through dozens of homes, what kind of fortification would they have for themselves. She wanted to break them. She had to break through their walls. 

"Where do we walk?"

"Just follow me Yumiko."

_____________End of Yumiko____________

He walked into the building with hesitation.  
She walked into the building with anxiety. 

He was used to working either alone or with his drones.  
She was used to working only with her allies she trusted most. 

He entered the room and waited for two more people.  
She entered the room and waited for one more person. 

He looked at the woman who had entered.  
She looked at the man in the chair. 

He kept his calm demeanor as this new person took a seat.  
She nervously greeted him as she sat down across from him. 

The lady they had both met entered.

"Well, glad to see you Masaru, Yumiko. I'm Six. Welcome to Rainbow."


	2. The Cold

She stood at the foot of the bed; her gaze focused on the corpse lying down with their throat wide open. She was in a small motel in British Columbia, wondering what she’d been doing with her life shortly before assassinating the target assigned to her. She snuck into his room in the middle of the night and made sure to trap his bodyguards using a kind of machine she created herself, a mat that violently electrocuted anyone who stepped on it. She held the knife she used as she slit his throat after seducing him.

She was a hunter, a very skilled one at that. Prior to tracking down bounties, she was in the RMC, proving herself to be smart and valuable while taking down hunters and poaching on the side anonymously.

Yet, she didn’t notice the African-American woman in a suit that began to approach her from behind. She threw the knife she held in her hand and intentionally missed, the knife sticking into the wall right next to the woman’s head.

“I must say, I am impressed,” the woman said whilst taking out another knife from her pocket.

“You keep spares. Smart,” she remarked as she took the knife out from the wall.

“What do you want?” 

“I want you. I need an operator with extraordinary skills, and I’ve seen your progress with that… mat, outside. You’re being wasted. It is still hard for me to believe you went AWOL from JRCC Victoria all for a nicer paycheck. I can see why, but it’s still hard to believe.”

“How do you know me?”

“I was you once. A young lady, wasting her life not doing what is right, but what she wanted. You can’t just kill the corrupt CEOs hiding from controversy and expect a life of peace. What do you want to do?”

“I wanted to serve in the military, at least until what happened with my commanding officer…”

“He’s dead now, I don’t assume you have something to do with that?”

“The prick deserved it after what he did.”

“He had a wife and kids.”

“And they’re safe from him now.”

The woman sighed at her remark. She was clearly disappointed. She didn’t seem to know that this was the girl’s plan. She wanted to test the woman, see her morals and philosophies. This was enough to let her know that the woman who approached her really did care about human life. They both knew that the commanding officer had no remaining family, and her reaction to her response was enough.

“Where to?” she asked the woman.

She smirked, remarking, “I knew you were right for this, Tina.”

She walked off.

\--------------------The End of Frost---------------------

He slid down the snowy mountain skillfully with his snowboard, laughing on the way down, living his life for the thrill. He reached the bottom sooner than expected and decided to take a break. He didn’t take a break until three more descents. Sitting down on a chair, he let himself fall asleep.

Once he woke up, he saw a woman standing in front of him. She was African-American, wearing a winter jacket in the style of a suit.

“What the fuck are you doing? How long have you been standing there? Before you say anything, follow me.”

She nodded, following him back to a small, cozy home. It looked like he’d been here for a while, when he’s only been there for a month. She sat down on a couch in the living room and waited for him to return. He came back with a cup of coffee for her. She took it and thanked him.

“What’s your deal miss? Came all the way here for a cup of nice coffee?” he said with a chuckle.

“I wanted to talk to you about joining a team.”

“Stop right there, I’m in.”

“What?”

“I know about a group called the White Masks. They scare the shit out of my family and friends, even some of my colleagues. I’m sure you want me to join you, but I need to know if you’re smart enough to deserve me.”

With that, he tossed a box to her. Inside of it was a puzzle. A mechanical puzzle.

“You want me to solve this, to make you join my team?” she asked with a confused tone in her voice in order to mask how impressed she was. He was eager to leave the RCMP Emergency Response Team, but he knew he couldn’t just join any team. He had to be sure that not only the team was the best of the best. And she knew it.

Taking the contents of the box, she looked at him and he nodded. She started to solve it with ease as he watched, looking at her eyes as they darted around the puzzle, her hands moving quickly as she very quickly finished it and tossed it back to him.

It was solved. And within seven minutes. Not as fast as him, having done it in two. It was a complex puzzle, and only the most intelligent people he’s met finished it, and the quickest they got was ten minutes.

He smirked as he held the finished puzzle in his hands, admiring her work on the completed mechanical puzzle, everything reassembled perfectly.

“I’m in.”

“Thank you, Sebastien,” she said as she walked off, with him following.

\---------------The End of Buck-------------

She walked into the building with eagerness.  
He walked into the building with anticipation.

She was used to working for her own sense of justice.  
He was used to working for a cheap and useless paycheck.

She fought with a focus on her surroundings.  
He fought with a focus on surprise.

She was interested in being able to work with others.  
He was excited to be able to collaborate with others.

She entered the room, ready.  
He entered the room, ready.

They watched as the lady they met entered.

“Sebastien, Tina. Get to know each other. Welcome to Rainbow.”


End file.
